


Burnt Cake

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: Violet tries baking, Katya is no help





	Burnt Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is a little drabble (I repeat; drabble, this has only like 600 words) my friend Kenzie and I wrote. This is very domestic established relationship Vatya fluff. Feel free to see this as what would happen circa one year after ‚spur of the moment‘ and ‚see you in the morning‘. (its what I imagine happening) We might continue this as little domestic Vatya series but we don’t have any more concrete ideas at this very moment so if you have a domestic or just established relationship Vatya requests please send them in. And now, we hope you enjoy this fluff fest! xx

Katya had just ended her phone call with WoW when she heard loud beeping and a panicked “Fuck, fuck fuck!“ from Violet coming from their kitchen. 

She entered the kitchen slightly alarmed, fearing that finally, ultimately, after many close calls Violet had actually managed to set their apartment on fire. 

Katya was assaulted by a horrible smell of what she assumed was burnt cake, massive clouds of dark smoke and Violet running around in mad panic. She watched from the doorway as Violet frantically paced around, trying to turn off the oven, open the windows and stop the incessant beeping all at once. Katya was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe and had to lean against the doorframe for support. 

Violet was opening the oven now and a bigger smoke cloud came out; sending Violet into a coughing fit and causing her to now run to the window to open it wider in an attempt to get some fresh air, while the smoke detector kept on beeping mercilessly. 

“Don’t just stand there and laugh!!! Do something!“ Violet screamed at Katya. But Katya couldn’t help herself, Violet with messy hair, an apron and flour on her face while panicky running around in their kitchen was not only endearing but also incredibly entertaining. 

If looks could kill Katya would have died, as Violet finally pulled a chair under the fire alarm and turned it off. Katya’s wheezing laugh now was the only sound in the small apartment. At this point Katya’s fit of hysterics had left her on the ground. Finally calming down, Katya wiped tears from under her eyes as Violet huffed and put the chair back.

“Thanks for the help, boo,“ Violet said in a scathing tone that Katya was very used to. 

“I’m sorryyyyyy.” Katya replied, crossing the kitchen to wrap her arms around the younger ones small waist and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Katya felt Violet soften against the hug, a smile playing on her lips. 

Spinning around in Katya’s arms, Violet pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she undid her apron.

“You’re cute when you’re a bad housewife.“ Katya joked, laughing and pushing some of Violets hair back.

“Well the cake is ruined.” Violet pouted exaggeratedly, trying to cover up the fact she was genuinely upset about it. She pushed away from Katya and tipped the still smoking cake into the trash. Katya knew all of Violet’s defence mechanisms and could tell she was actually upset about the baking gone wrong. Violet was a perfectionist and could get in her head when she didn’t do things exactly how they were supposed to be done.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you next time you try to bake one.” Katya smiled, pulling Violet back towards her and dusting flour off her cheek. Violet accepted the offer with a smile. “It would probably taste better if I made it anyway.” Katya said, laughing at the over the top offended gasp Violet reacted with. Violet gave Katya a hard poke in the stomach as a grin spread across her face. 

“That,“ she said, wrapping her arms around Katya “Is bullshit and you know it.” 

“Yeah.” Sighed Katya. “You still love me though, right?”

“Always. I mean, I hate you the least,” Violet said with a devilish grin.

“You are,” Katya murmured while letting her hand slip under Violets shirt and feeling the soft skin there “an idiot.” Violet just smiled back at her before pulling her in for a soft kiss.


End file.
